Kagome's sad story
by Nitikaa
Summary: Is it wrong to kill the person you love?


**Hiya! I'm xXxInuYashasEmoPrincessxXx!**

**This is my first story ever! It was for school project for English! We had to write a story based off Edgar Allen Poe's stories!**

**This is my verzion!**

**Oh yeah: I don't own InuYasha! :'(**

**Hope you like! Thank you! ^.^**

* * *

I want him to die. He does not deserve to live and taint the air with his breath. He should die, and I must be the one to kill him. He challenged me to insanity and the desire to kill him.

As I write in my diary, I think of all the pain and suffering I went through being with him. I want to expunge him from my memories.

_Deceased, expired, lifeless, numb……Death._

_My favorite thing in the world right now._

_All I've been reading about,_

_All I've been thinking about,_

_And the things I've been living._

_I put the knife to my wrist and looked at the blood running down my arm. _

_I closed my eyes feeling my body relax. He caused this pain in my heart._

_Seeing him with someone else in his arms. Love and care is what I see_

_In his eyes as he held some other girl I've never seen before. I wish I've_

_Never met him! I probably won't be in pain right now if I never met him._

_My best friend,_

_My world,_

_My life,_

_My lover,_

_Is it wrong to kill the person ,you love?_

I put my diary down on my dresser and went to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes red and puffy from all the crying I did over _him_. I see the scares on my neck, arms, stomach, and legs. Some are still fresh from earlier. I know I shouldn't be doing this over some guy, I'm only 15 years of age, but I can't control myself. _He_ gave _her_ my look. Only he can give _me_ that look. But he didn't, He gave it to another, he held her the way he holds me. I can't take the pain anymore, but I'm tired of all the things I've been doing to myself. For my pain to fully go away, I need to get rid of the only person that caused it.

For the last two weeks, I've been dying a little inside each day. I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired. I'm tired of crying in the middle of the night. I'm tired of avoiding him every time I see him or every time he calls. I will eliminate. No one will be suspicious about it.

So, the first I get, he will die-die a horrible death. He will pay for all the emotional and mental harm he brought upon me. My choice will be stable. **No one** can change my mind.

I used to think that I loved him so much that I would die for him. Now it's the exact opposite. I'm dying because of him. The hurting for me is over, it's his turn now. The next day I went to school, and surprisingly I saw _him_……

He approached me with a confused but angry expression. This time I wasn't running away, I wasn't going to dodge him anymore. "_How come you never answer my calls, Kaogme. Huh? Answer me!"_ He demanded.

Tension ran through my body, I am sick of this charade. _"Because I've been busy lately," _I said harshly.

"_You better watch your attitude with me before I-," _He threaten before I cut him off.

"_Before you what? Hit me? Break up with me? Please InuYasha! I really don't give a fuck anymore!" _I said rudely and rolled my eyes.

"_Whatever Kagome! I'll talk to you later when you calm down! ,"_ He shouted back at me, then stalked off toward the schools' front doors. I felt hurt when he walked away from me. But I reminded myself it will be over soon, and I don't need anyone's consent to do so.

Suddenly after school at my locker, he appeared. I felt very annoyed.

"_Uh, Kagome,can I talk to you. I want to talk about earlier._" He said to me.

Before I could answer, he suggested that we should go to his car. He wanted to take out to our favorite spot.

'He's probably wants to break to with me.' I thought.

"_Sure….I guess" _I agreed, thinking of my plan. So we walked towards his car and slid into his passengers seat next to him. I slowly pulled out my pocket knife so he wouldn't notice. Then he started talking.

"_I'm sorry…I shouldn't have gotten mad at you this morning. " _He apologized.

'Sorry isn't good enough' I thought. Then, when he wasn't paying attention, I stabbed his heart, the same place he stabbed me many time before.

His scream was ear-splitting. He looked at me with pain filled eyes before his eyes closed, to never open again.

Then I heard a girl screaming in front of the car. I looked at her and notice she was the same girl I saw InuYasha hugging. _"InuYasha! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU!"_ She shrieked.

Her brother? I didn't' know he had a sister. Then I felt guilty and rouse the bloody knife. I stabbed my heart and for the last time. Finally, everything went black……………

* * *

Depressing I know!

Ja Ne

-xXxInuYashasEmoPrincessxXx


End file.
